BeetleJuice and Bruja Geista!
by Elisa Ghost Writter
Summary: BeetleJuice back when he was hundreds of years younger he meets a comical witch pagan lady named Bruja Geista and how she changed he's live for the greater evil until 500 years later he meets a young girl named Lydia.
1. Young Beetlejuice and Bruja Geista!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all BeetleJuice characters belongs to Tim Burton and Character Bruja Geista belongs to an unknown cartoonist painting drawing from France. Thanks!

Rated M: Supernatural/Comedy/Romance!

CHAPTER 1

A long time ago when BeetleJuice was fifty years old he was a more evil young ghoul. He was more hateful, mean and spiteful and gross. the most thing he hated of all was romance, kisses, hugs, the saying I love you, and woman as well as being nice.

This was something he just did not understand growing up in the Netherworld. he was born and raised in the trashed slums of the town like a wild animal. He always ran away from home and ate out of garbage cans. Betelgeuse grew up idolizing the devil. raised with minions and now lives with demons and his best friend Is the devil which he made a deal with to bestow more powers.

He now spends his days at a time with his powers playing pranks on people.

People would glare at him angrily powerless unable to do anything against him so the fearful of him. BeetleJuice always snickering to himself keeping his secret to himself. Most of his pranks on man some women.

Until one day he pulled a prank on the wrong woman.

it is a new rich lady that just died and moved into the Netherworld.

A very rich young French lady.

Beautiful and enchanting and like to play on man's fear. when she was alive she was enchantress witch and a medium grew up be- spelling man and summoning demons. made a deal with the devil as well ended up in a young painful slow death.

she never smiled, she had crooked teeth, well unless of course she gave her evil grin and sharp long teeth just before she seduces her man, her victim.

Man loved and hated her,

Until one day man became the death of her.

She was miserable in the netherworld, could not find any good man to fuck with.

Until one day she met BeetleJuice!

she sought her match.

Bruja Geista was out in her backyard of her castle gathering ingredients for her new spell, to her surprise her garden had been ruined by worms, bugs, flies everywhere.

"Ahhhh! My enchanting garden is all ruined!" she screams.

She hears laughter and turns around to see a man in a striped suit flying away.

"Who is that?" She wonders.

_Well I will find out she thinks to herself._

Meanwhile Betelgeuse was back at his place which was not as such it is now put a different place long ago. First place he moved into was a small wooden shack.

He was in the front porch sitting in a rocking chair out in the Sun eating cockroaches for lunch. Smiling and snickering.

"Now that a made a new impression on our new neighbors I wonder what she is up to now? Funniest expression on her face when she saw what I did to her garden." he said with a toothpick in his teeth.

A young lady walks by with an umbrella up to keep the sun out of her face. Walks up to him and smiles.

"Hi, I am your new neighbor from across down the street. I am just on my walk greeting all people around. you look familiar. Have we met before?" She Asked.

BeetleJuice replied, "Nope I do not think we do Madam. What might your name be missy?"

She extended her hand out to greet him in a hand shake and replied, "Yes, My name is, Bruja Geista. What might your name being Sir?"

He shakes her hand, "BeetleJuice you can call me BJ."

"It that so?"

"Yep!"

"You look awfully familiar, you sure I have not seen you before?"

"Nope but I am famous so I am sure you might have heard of me?"

"Hmmm….., Nope, doesn't ring a bell. though I am pretty sure I saw you in my backyard. Now why would I think that? Would you like to explain why someone like you would be in my backyard?"

"Now I am sure you got the wrong lade missy."

"Oh do not be shy, I know you must be secret admirer. Are you stalking me Mr. BeetleJuice?"

BeetleJuice blushes and replies, "Oh I am sorry I was this rather curious about when the next door neighbors, I never expect to see someone such as yourself moving in. Your fine young lady. Why a pretty nice young lady such as yourself be living in a Place like this?"

"Maybe I am not such a pretty nice young lady as you think. so you are just looking huh? You have nothing to do with my destroyed garden?"

"Sorry to hear about that I do not know nothing about that."

"Then you wouldn't mind coming over to greet your new neighbor now would you?"

"Sure, why not. I got nothing to hide. He wanted he can come in my place?"

"No I think it would be more appropriate over at my castle thank you very much."

"so what do you think would be the most appropriate time to have me over Ms. Bruja Geista?"

"How about you walk me over to my place and have some brunch over at my place right now?"

"I already ate."

"So I got nice fresh desserts ready at my place already."

"Sure, I will walk a pretty young lady such as yourself to your Castle."

Down they walk to her Castle but little did he know what she really had planned for him.

Now that they were at her place, they walked through the door and sat down at her couch.

"Now BeetleJuice what would you like to drink? How about some whiskey? I always keep around for male company."

"No I do not drink whiskey!"

_oh you will when I get done with you. she maliciously thought to herself._

"How about my new favorite mystery beverage? I make it myself it has no alcohol in it. I've been meaning to get some testers to taste it out. So how about it?"

BeetleJuice hesitated for a minute gulped and replied, "Sure why not?"

_oh you have no idea she thinks to herself._

She comes back a minute later with her potion and hand it over to BeetleJuice he gulps it down real fast.

"Wow that was really yummy. So what did you put in it?" He asks be-spelled, dazed and confused rubbing he's pop belly.

_You still have no idea she thinks to herself._

He gets up to walk but he cannot stand fumbles down laughing. Everything is blurring out ,he passes out in a drunken haze.

An hour later when BeetleJuice comes to he is a little bit dazed and confused. He's vision still a blur. He looks around and all he can see his black bars surrounding him. He's so dizzy everything keeps spinning, rocking back and forth.

He screams, "Ahhhhh! What is going on? Where am I?"

Bruja Geista walks in front of him and grins evilly wearing her black velvet cape and her French bewitching outfit, white, purple, and black dress. very sexy and seductive.

She grabs his cage with her long purple nails laughs and replies, "Your my slave now. Welcome to your new home and you better used to your new bed it is your own cage and you are never going to leave. Ah, hahahahahahahaha!" she laughs like an evil witch. she puts on her witch hat says some words in a magical cauldron comes out of nowhere. stirs and stews and brews her new potion for him.

This potion will be way more powerful than last one and make sure that he is hypnotize and be-spelled by her forever her love slave.

She takes a spoonful goes over to BeetleJuice in his cage and to give him some.

"Here try a taste of this? You'll just love it."

She shoves it in his mouth and pours it down he's throat.

He starts to feel all woozy with butterflies and his stomach.

" I feel funny." the last thing he says before he passes out.

BJ starts to open he's eyes again he's chained to a bed in the attic. with so much lust and desire he's never felt before. For the first time he really looks at her, a woman, who he swore to the devil he would never love or care for such foolish things as romance, sex, or anything with a woman because he swore he is just too evil for that. For the first he felt something.

BJ replied, "Wow babes ya look-in good. Is it me or is it hot in here?"

"Oh it's gonna get real hot!"

She puts her hand's down he's stripped pants and fondles he's nards making him moan for the first time. No one has ever touched me there he thought to himself.

Geista not caring if he ever got laid in he's life, enjoyed playing with her new boy toy. She looked foreword to many days of playing with him in he's cage.

She kept stocking he's wet dick up and down until BJ got real hard.

Then put her mouth on it and he just wanted to explode he never had any one touch it, or even clean it down there. She was so sick and disgusting to be doing this to such an ugly evil nasty pig such as himself it was turning him on.

There was nothing he could do except to enjoy it.

She sucked it until he was clean down there for the first time in he's life.

She then sat down on he's groan and put Bj into her and rode him like a horsy. BJ Kept panting and groaning and moaning and wiggling underneath her. While like a succubus enjoyed devouring he's sexual energy and felt such power and electricity threw ought her body.

"Ohhh, ahhh, Oh, no, Oh fuck, ugh, ugh, yes, yes." BJ Moaned.

"Yes, yes, yes." Said Bruja Geista.

BeetleJuice couldn't think all he saw was her boobs bouncing up and down. Sweat pouring down her breasts and he went nuts and started sucking on her boobs, grouping them and devouring them. He couldn't have enough of them.

"Yummy, yummy." he moaned.

"On that it BJ you know you want me, crave me. Your not such a bad boy any more. You're a man now. Your all mine!"

She grabs he's chin up and looks into he's eyes and hypnotizing him says, "You're my love slave and you'll love and worship your witch."

"Yes Master, I love you!" BeetleJuice replies with puppy eyes.

He comes into her.

They hug while Bj grabs her waist clenching it, he's face in her boobs while relieving himself in her. He faints and falls asleep.

He awakes the next day in he's cage. This time with a pack or cigarettes and whisky in he's cage.

"I never had cigarettes and whisky before, why not try. I just got a craving for things I never thought I would like before."

BeetleJuice starts drinking and smocking for the first time.

So relaxed and feels so good. He thought he never would.

He looks back out the cage and she's Bruja Geista.

"Oh Master I'm starving what have you bought me?"

Bruja Geista grins evilly and throws a jar of bugs on BJ and giggles as she watches him scramble to catch them and eat them.

"Yum, yum. Mmmmmm." BJ crunches on a cockroach.

Bruja Geista unravels her black cape and half naked wearing string beads down her underwear garnets and jewelry all over her head, ears, neck, and fingers, and ankles and toes. BJ licked he's lips and kept drooling and unlocked the cage and rode BJ in the cage swinging back and forth fucking him hard. Jumping up and down. Jewels on her nipples swinging, whooshing around making wonders for him. Bj grabbed her and got on tope of her and rode her like a pony. Faster and faster until she came but he didn't. So he bent her over and fucked her up the ass until he came. He collapsed on her. Turned her over looked dreamily into each others eyes and both said I love you wearily and whispery and started kissing each other, grouping at another ferociously rolling around in the cage making out and feel asleep in each others arms.

The next day she was more brutal with him. She would enjoy humiliating him by making him dress up like a pig and roll around in the mud and go oink, oink. Then water hose him down while he screamed.

Then fuck him.

Sometimes every day she would do something new with him.

Probing each other's anus, licking, chained up, tied up, bound and screwed in various nasty fucked up things she would do to him. Even scat on him. Stomp her foot on shit and make BJ lick it off her feet as well.

He liked all of it.

She did this to him for the next 50 years, he nails changed from red to black.

Now though her time was up with him and she new it. That damn deal she made with the Devil. She has to return and reincarnate as an evil witch once every 50 years. She told BJ and it broke he's heart. Gave their good buys and went off in their separate ways. Once a century being reunited with him and separated. He couldn't take it wearing him out he started fucking whores.

He thought he would never meet another girl to replace her until one day at age 500 he met this young goth girl named Lydia.


	2. Lydia!

CHAPTER 2!

Beetlejuice woke up in a hot sweat. Memories in he's dream about Bruja Geista replayed in he's mind. He sometimes longed for her even though he has Lydia he's new best friends and all those whores he loves.

He even turned back he black nails red again after befriending Lydia. She made him feel like he's old self again. He could be himself and trust her not to enslave him. Which she never took advantage of him and nether did he.

Though he never told Lydia about Bruja Geista.

After being separated so long from her potion wears off and knows how enslaved he made him and the things he let her do to him. Made him into. Made him so mad sometimes but doesn't know whether or not to thank her or curse her. Smiled of the memory when he almost ran over one of her fat witch friends with he's car Doomie. Darn that Doomie for stopping, should have ran her over. Ever since then he's had fantasies of running over witch's with he's car and having dreams about it. He could feel it was close having her come back to the netherworld. Every time it was the same thing. He always thought he could stand up to her and be he's evil self but she would make him into a puppy dog and make him all lovey dovey and turn him into mush and he couldn't resist her power over him, she was the only one he feared and loved and hated her for it.

Truly he thought if any one could break her spell Lydia could?

Though he was still freakin out that Lydia was turning eighteen years old today.

"Oh Lydia, no matter how much you grow up, please don't change on me, I just can't handle the thought of her dating boys, going out to the mall and doing all those girly stuff with make-up and what not. Ew!" BJ said as he started biting he's nails furiously.

"I also can't stand the fact I feel Bruja Geista is about to come back to the Netherworld soon and if she does what do I tell Lyds? She's so much powerful then me I can't over power her. If she comes back I won't be able to see her again for the next fifty years locked away in her attic in her cage as her love slave. Ahhh!" BJ Squealed as he slapped he's hands on he's face.

"Though I have Lydia what if our friendship is not strong enough to resist this witch? What if Lydia can't stop her either? Oh no!" BJ feel backwards into he's coffin.

Then the air started to turn and he could feel Lydia's call.

"Oh no, Is it six o' clock already? I slept in that long?"

In a flash he was standing right before Lydia but he was still wearing he's cockroach PJ's.

"Ummm, BJ? Why are you still wearing your Pajama's? This isn't a sleep over birthday party." Lydia exclaimed.

"Oh ya! My bad. I got confused. You know how I am at your birthdays."

BJ replied as he transformed into he's stripped suit.

"That's much better. BJ! I now you get nervous ever year I have another birthday I get older but I swear to you I wont change. I'll always be your friend. In fact I'm wearing my spider broach you gave me a long time ago. I wear it as a symbol of our friendship together. I also made sure Prudence and Bertha left before I summoned you so we could go off to the Netherworld at your place for my Birthday."

"That's great babes. Thank you!"

Lydia dims the lights, pulls the curtains, lights the candle and invokes,

"From the world Beyond and from the living to the dead although I should be wary, Still I venture some place scary, Ghostly haunts, I turn loose, I summon forth, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice grant me passage to the Netherworld!"

Lightening circles threw the room, everything disappears and whoosh BeetleJuice go in a flash to the Netherworld and walk back to he's place.

They walk threw the door to find Skeleton Jacque, and Spider jumping out with graffiti and a big Birthday sign screaming happy Birthday!

"Ah, Hello there Miss. Lydia looking just as good as before. Nice of you to have your birthday with us." Said Jacque.

"Yes, indeed. We all got you presents." Said the Spider.

"Let me guess, a pair of shoes." Said Beetlejuice Sarcastically.

"How did you know? Asked the Spider.

"I don't know, a wild guess, I guess!" Beetle chuckles.

"Oh thank you, I'm sure their lovely." Says Lydia as she opens her gift and their a pair of red high heel shoes. Though she never wore high heels and never were into anything but black but thought maybe she might wear them some day.

"Here's my gift." Say's Jacque.

"Thanks!"

"Let me guess. Is it a skeleton key chain with a push of a button it's eyes light up?" Said Beetlejuice.

"How did you know?" Asked Jacque.

"Oh, I snuck a peak threw your door when you were wrapping her gift." Beetlejuice snickers.

"Ewww Beetlejuice!" Replies Jacque.

Lydia opens he's gift and pushes the button and lights it up.

"Oh how cool. Thanks Jacque!" Said Lydia.

"Your welcome!"

"Now lastly the best birthday gift, my gift." Says BJ as he gives Lydia a stripped box with a stripped ribbon.

"Let me guess, it's a Beetle broach?" Asked Lydia.

"How you know?"

Lydia laughs and opens it and takes the Beetle broach out and BJ takes the honor of clipping it to the other side of her shirt opposite of her spider broach.

"Thank you! I know you so well! I love it!" Lydia exclaims as they hug.

"Oh la, la. Now time for thee cake." Said Jacque.

Jacque rolls in the chocolate cake with red frosting.

"I frosted it myself." Says the spider.

"Wow! Thanks Ginger and Jacque!"

"Make a wish!" Said Jacque.

Lydia blew out all eighteen candles.

"What did you wish for?" Asked Ginger the spider.

"That I will always be friends with all of you!" Said Lydia.

They all sat down and ate the cake. Though Beetlejuice couldn't help but flick a spoonful of cake at Jacque.

BeetleJuice blasted on some music and took Lydia and started dancing with her.

Flying up in the air and grooving to the beat.

Laughing and giggling.

Lydia and Beetlejuice were having the best time together as always.

Though time was flying by and was getting late before you knew it was night-time and was almost time for her to go.

Now they were sitting back watching TV.

"It's almost time for me to go BJ! I had a lot of fun. I will sure look forward to seeing you tomorrow after school. It is my last year of school ya know."

"I've been wondering about that. Since it's your last year in all. What are your plans after high school. You never mentioned what you were going to do?"

"Oh! I thought about going to photography at college but I thought about skipping that and going straight into business as photographer without it. I just don't know. I can't live with my parents forever. I going to have to get a job."

"Ahhh, Lyds, then you will have no time to spend with me babes."

"I know BJ. I will always make time with you." Said Lydia as she put her hand on her hand and looked up into he's sad eyes.

She noticed there was something different this time when she looked into he's eyes.

BJ didn't look happy, he looked, lonely, depressed, sad, scared, and worried. She also saw something else but wasn't sure. Was it love?

BJ caught Lydia gazing into he's eyes and drew back with he's arms wrapped around he's waist. Acting nervous and shy.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lydia.

"Oh, nothing, I just kind felt weirded out by you starring at me like that. That's all. Don't worry about me Lyds I'm sure I'll be fine while your gone. I'll see you again."

"Oh give me another hug before I leave."

"Okay!"

Lydia gave him another big hug and BJ squeezed her tight. She pulled back to look at he's face again and admired he's greenish yellow be-witching eyes of he's. She couldn't help it she just kept starring at he's eyes and BJ just starred back in each other's brace. All silent serious expression, not even a smile. She felt good being in he's arms. She didn't want to let go. BJ felt the same. For some reason he's gnarly buggy teeth didn't gross her out anymore, she felt the need to kiss him but didn't know how BJ would react.

BJ thoughts were the same. Looking into her brown eyes he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He Sorta felt scarred and uncomfortable but soon the feeling went away and replaced by something else, he couldn't put he's finger on it. What was that word?

He just didn't understand. He always thought of himself as just always would be friends with Lydia. Nothing more. That he could never feel that way for her. That's something he did with whores, he respected Lydia way too much to do that to her.

So why all of a sudden now, why can't he let go?

Why are they still starring into each other's eyes in silence. She's not saying anything. What should I do. He thought to himself? Now that she's an adult don't suppose she's getting those weird feelings about me do you? Oh na? I just might have spooky eyes she gets hypnotized by. I should just wake her out of it.

Instead Lydia gets closer to he's face and BJ gets closer, he wasn't sure but I think were about to kiss and I don't want to scare her away with my smelly breath.

There foreheads touch still starring into each other eyes in silence.

She starts to breath a little heaver and as does BJ.

Next thing ya know they lean in and start kissing each other.

They grip each other harder and start deep throating and kissing feverishly.

Then BJ stops himself and leading pulls back and looks down.

BJ takes her chin and pulls it up to face him and looks into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lydia!"

"I Love you BeetleJuice!

They hug again and she pulls back again.

"I have to go now."

"Yes, you do. See ya again latter babes."

"See you soon Beetlejuice!"

"Love you Beetlejuice!"

Just like that in a flash she was gone.

"The 3rd times the charm. Oh no. What have a done? What if we ruin our friendship over what? Love? Kisses? She said I love you. I can't believe I said I love you?

I haven't said that word in centuries. The last time I said that I was be-spelled by Bruja Geista and vowed never to speak that word again specially after she poured acid on Jacque and he's family when he tried to rescue me from her attic in the cage she had me locked up as her love slave. Not this time. I feel her, she's coming back to the Netherworld soon if she hasn't already. She's coming back for me. Not this time. She's not taking me from Lydia. No I see to that she's my slave this time. Locked up in my cage in my cellar. Zap her every time I go down there in the ass. This time I'm not be-spelled or hypnotized. I know who I really love and it ain't Geista, It's Lydia I want to be with.

Damn babes, how can I be so blind, I couldn't help but notice how much older she's grown and how prettier she gets every year, she sure looked hot today. is it me or is her poncho getting shorter or is she getting bigger? Damn she's getting sexy. I'm a man after all. It's natural to notice these things but I shouldn't have let it get to me but damn Lyds.

I love you!" Beetlejuice realized.


	3. Friendship Goes Weary!

**CHAPTER 3**

Friendship Goes Weary!

Lydia got back home from school all stressed out and wary from class work and thinking about what happened last night with BeetleJuice? She just didn't understand what happened? One moment she was eating cake, then dancing, then the next she was sitting down talking after watching tv, couldn't help starring into he's eyes, one thing lead to another and she kissed him or rather "we" kissed.

"Oh no!" Lydia said after she slumped down on her bed. "What did we do? Are friendship will never be the same? What am I gonna do? Why? What does this mean?"

Lydia rolls over on her bed and slumps her face down into her pillow and sobs.

She picks her head back up and answers her own question, "I'm falling in love with Beetlejuice. Every time I close my eyes I see…..Beetlejuice….."

"Say that one more time Babes." Beetlejuice interrupts threw the mirror.

Lydia sat up quickly and asked, "How long have you've been listening to me BJ? What did you hear?"

"Oh, the whole thing."

"Oh no!" Lydia whines as she puts her face in her hands.

"Come on. I understand. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Ya, I love myself to!"

"Beetlejuice!"

"Thanks!" Beetlejuice fly's threw the mirror and sits by her side and wraps he's arm around her. "There, there, I feel the same way about you." BJ pats her back.

"Really BJ, then tell me, how do you feel?"

BJ takes her hands looks into her eyes and says, "I love you Lydia!"

"I love you Beetle…" Lydia interrupted by Bj putting he's hands on her mouth and replies, "Watch the B word will ya?"

"Sorry BJ!" Lydia Hugs him.

"Oh babes you growing on me. Growing up so fast."

"Ya, I know you starting to wear on me to. In fact I feel weary and sleepy from school and I still have homework to do and it's wearing me out. I feel like I'm going crazy, everything's wearing and stressing me out, I need a break. Some rest would help."

"Maybe you should go to the netherworld with me and loosen up and play a joke on someone with me? How about it?"

"I would love to but I'm tired."

"Is our friendship wearing you out to? I'm I stressing you out Lyds?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything else I can do to cheer you up?"

"I don't know. I can't think straight. I feel confused."

Lydia crawls into bed to lay down and BJ lays right next to her to put he's hand around her.

"Thanks BJ."

BJ grins wickedly and starts caressing her back up and down, Lydia moans, "Mmmmm."

BJ lays he's head in her hair and nuzzles he's nose in it.

Closes he's eyes as does Lydia smile in he's sweet embrace.

She lays in he's arm in trust and falls asleep.

She wakes up all of as sudden in the middle of the night hearing Beetlejuice moaning and groaning and then screaming.

"Wake up BJ!" Lydia shakes Beetlejuice awake.

"Ahhh! Oh, sorry babes I was having a nightmare."

"Oh, what is it about BJ?"

"Oh, I can't tell you babes. It's personnel. It's before you were born and way back when I was hundreds of years younger. I just sometimes gets flash backs in my dreams. It's nothing Lyds."

"Obviously it is. You were moaning and screaming pretty load, I'm thankful my parents didn't come in my room in panic…,"

Then all of as sudden Delia and Charles comes in threw the door in panic!

"Lydia are you okay? I heard screaming. Is their an intruder hurting you?"

Beetlejuice quickly hides under the blanket and goes invisible.

"Oh no, I'm fine just a nightmare."

"Ah who is that hiding under the bed?" Asked Charles.

"What? There's someone in your bed? Now Charles you know Lydia knows that boys aren't allowed in her room. I know your getting older Lydia and you just turned 18 but that doesn't mean you can just sneak in any boys you want in your bed dear."

"No mom, it's not what you think. I am having a sleep over with Betty, I forgot to tell you mother sorry."

"Oh, Betty is that you?"

"Ah hu it's me Betty. Hi Delia and Charles." Said BJ as he transformed into her when arising from the covers.

"Oh hi Betty. Well I hope you two get some rest. Goodnight pumpkin." Said Charles.

"Goodnight Lydia." Said Delia.

They both close the door and leave and Betty goes back to Beetlejuice.

"Oh, that was close BJ."

"Yeah tell me about it. Specially if she saw me as me I would have to tell her…"

"Tell her what BJ? What would I tell her? That were friends are that were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well any one of them is fine to me. Lyds tell me what do you really want from me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." BJ lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes.

"I love you BJ!" Lydia hugs him then BJ takes her face up to he's then French kisses her.

Lydia starts to get really into it and puts her hands under he's shirt and smooches him back and goes from slow to fast to feverishly grouping each other like high school teenager's madly in love.

Lydia falls on top of him still under the covers. Her hands now in he's hair ravaging it with her fingers. A beetle crawls out of he's hair and into her face she shrieks then laughs as Beetlejuice eats it right off of her making him very horny.

"Owe something just poked me."

"Oh sorry babes, I just love you so much you got me all excites sexy thang."

As Beetlejuice grabs her ass.

"Ugh. Oh ya." replies Lydia.

Lydia looks into he's eyes and plays with he's hair, and BJ stares back into hers looking all lovey dovey on their faces. She smiles, he grins. BJ caresses he's figures on her arms, her legs, her back, sending Tantric sexual energy tangling threw her skin. Lydia moans and she caresses him back slowly up he's arms, legs, and chest, and then he's back to he's face. Another beetle crawls down he's face and onto her hand and he licks it off of her hand. They slowly lean their face back into each other into they kiss each other, wrapping themselves into each other's embrace. BJ uses he's red finger nail to slice her shirt down the middle and traces he's finger nails around her breasts and then gently grabs them and she moans slowly. BJ grunts a little. Sweats a bit. Then goes faster from gently to roughly and then slices her PJ pants off and fondles her ass and Lydia keeps moaning.

"Oh yes BJ, keep going."

"Mmmmm. Oh ya babes you feel so good. All of a sudden you just look so sexy to me."

They lean back in to kiss. Then he rolls back on top of Lydia and gently feels her up inside with he's love stick. At first some pain when entering her to break her hymn, some blood but BJ just licks it when he goes back out of her to give Lydia oral sex. She starts to wreath up and down her hips in he's mouth and squirming around and he's hands going up and down her legs, he penis gets so hard he feels he's going to explode, then he removes he's tongue from kissing her pussy and licks her waist up to her boobs and starts to suck on her boobs which he mad them as big as he wanted them to be. Then he slips back inside of Lydia's vagina with he's horny dick. Then gently pushes in and out and Lydia starts to feel moderate pleasure and intensifies every time he's cock rolls in and out of her while he's waist is on top of her and he's face in her breasts.

Thrusting himself slowly in and out of Lyds.

"Oh babes, ugh, ugh, ugh. Oh yes.""Oh BJ, ugh, ugh, ohhh, ahhh, yes, oh yes…Mmmmm."

BJ goes from gentle to rough and harder for every thrust Lydia's vagina opens more out for him as she gets aroused with passion, hunger, lust, in love.

Beetlejuice straddles Lydia and grabs her thighs and rides her like a pony but not too rough so that it doesn't hurt her taking her virginity for the first time.

They both moan and grunt under each other.

On the verge of coming tears roll down Lydia's face as she wails in enjoyment and BJ puts he's hands on mouth and tears start to swell up in he's eyes while he's about to blow in her. He lets go of her mouth and Lydia screamed so loudly Beetlejuice screamed back and stuck he's tongue down her mouth and kissed each other as they both orgasm and BJ let he's Tantric energy fill themselves up giving Lydia unbearable pleasure swelling up within her she thought she was going to die of a heart attack but grabs he's waist digging her nails into him and screaming "I love you" BJ comes into her, moaning "I love you" and gently collapses on Lydia in each other's brace with their arms around each others. Both faint in a deep sleep.

By the time they wake up it's six o' clock in the mourning and their eyes dreamily starring into each other both caressing each other. Beetlejuice grins lazily and Lydia smiles weakly in tranced out. They kiss each other wearily. Hug each other as BJ kisses her head and nuzzles in her hair as Lydia rubs her face in he's cheek and gives it a kiss.

"Oh I love you Beetlejuice!""Oh, I love you to Lydia!"

They just stay in each other's arm's until it's time for her to get out of bed and get ready for school.

Later at school BJ decides to go invisible and play a joke on Clair Brewster.

Every time she raised her hand to be called on BJ would zap her into making animal noises overtime she answered.

"Like I know this answer is, "brawk, brawk, brawk, brawk!." Like a chicken.

Clair covers her mouth.

Everyone starts to laugh.

As Lydia snickers "Beetlejuice."

"One more out burst like that young lady and detention for you!"

"…But like,..Moooooooo." Like a cow.

"Ms. Clair!""But like I swear I didn't ….oink, oink, oink….."Like a pig.

"That's it Clair, detention for you after school. Class dismissed." Says the teacher.

Lydia goes out and BJ appears outside and starts to laugh.

"Boy did I sure make Clair sequel or what?" laughs BJ.

"Oh BJ your always the comedian." Replies Lydia.

"So what do want to do?""Hmmm. Let's go over their where we can be alone."

"Okay!"

They go over behind a red brick wall.

Lydia gives BJ a hug and a kiss. They sit down and eat their lunch.

BJ eats a peanut butter and beetle guts sandwich. Lydia has a turkey sandwich.

Talking about her day at school.

After they drink their juice she sits down in BJ's lap and he massages her stress from school away. She nuzzles up against him and next thing you know she turns around and start smooching on him until the bell rings.

After school she happily rides her bike back home and her mother notices how happier she looks and comments on it. She says thanks and heads back up to her room to greet BJ.

"Hi, BJ I'm so glad it Friday. No homework!"

"Great that means we can go to the netherworld with you today."

"Yes, I can."

Dim the lights down, close the curtains, light a candle on the alter and chant.

"….Although I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly haunts, I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.!

The walls crackle and everything disappears and puff into netherworld they go.


	4. Netherworld!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Netherworld!**

Beetlejuice and Lydia were walking threw the Netherworld streets until they meet up with Jacque and as usual BeetleJuice made him trip and fall and crumble all over the place.

"Bwahahahaha, BJ chuckled.

"Iowi, Beetlejuice, I see your back." Said Jacque.

"No duh!" Replied BJ.

Lydia grabbed BJ, "offed" to go home BJ." She replied giggling.

Arm in arm they headed back to he's place laughing.

Now back at BJ's place they were watching TV watching some old Dracula movie called, "Suck it!"

"Deadly Vu' BJ I never seen this version of Dracula?"

"Neither have I. Must have been one of the lost episodes forbidden to air on TV now finally released for the first time?" Replied BJ.

A Netherworld commercial comes on.

"Now break to the netherworlds commercial. [Tired of your folks coming over to your home to visit and cleaning up everything, smelling fresh and clean like roses, well not any more just spray this new but used Toilet water popperie spray! You'll have it smellin' it fresh out of a sewer in no time. Ad brought to you by BJ. Now back to lost videos, "Suck it!"]

BJ snickers and replies, "Clean, you know I hate it, sewer smells, you know I love it."

The Dracula show, Suck it comes back on.

"…Sorry Drac I just don't know what else to do."

"Oh, I know what else you can do." Drac says as he pushes her head to he's crotch and unzips he's pants.

"Oh, Drac, u' la! Uw, la,la!"

"Suck it!"

[Slirp!]

"Beetlejuice! I didn't know it was a porno?" Exclaims Lydia.

"Sorry Babes, you ought to learn sometime. Now that you're an adult you can watch adult videos with me. Who knows babes, you might like it? You can learn something from it. But if you feel uncomfortable I can turn it."

"BJ I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I mean I don't know. I never tried giving you BJ a BJ?"

"You don't have to, well not right now. Hey how you say we pull a prank?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know any one that just happens to unluckily pass by." BJ snickers.

"Oh BJ, don't get in trouble this time."

"Oh come one." BJ grabs Lydia arm and off they go.

Off BJ and Lydia went to some unsuspecting loser who just unluckily just passes by.

The monster from across the street passes by with some groceries and Beetlejuice zaps it and all the food comes to life and attack the monster from across the street.

"Ohhh Beetlejuice. Damn you to hell."

"All ready there." BJ starts to laugh.

The monsters dog starts to bark at BJ and BJ zaps it into a cat.

"Bark, bark, …O'…Meow, meow!" Says Poopsie.

"Oh Beetlejuice, ha, ha, ha." Syas Lydia.

Beetlejuice unzaps them.

"Hey Lydia want to go to the new netherworld mall?"

"Sure they have a new mall? Yes. They have a new store called. Hot Junkit."

"Cool!"

Now off BJ and Lydia go to the netherworlds mall at the store called Hot Junkit. They look at all the cool lost junk they have and Lydia spots one thing in particular.

"Look an old rotten Dracula with he's eye sockets pooped out with missing a missing fang and it's clothes are all gone except it's boxers with bloody hearts all over it."

"Do you want it?"

"Sure I can put it in my old Vampire collectable dolls."

BJ laughs and purchases the old piece of shit Dracula doll from the store Hot Junkit. Out they go and gives Lydia one last kiss goodbye as she replies.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

Poof in a flash, she's gone home to the living realm.


	5. The Nightmare Of Bruja Geista!

CHAPTER 5

THE NIGHTMARE OF BRUJA GEISTA!

Beetlejuice a sleep in a slumber in he's own coffin tossing and turning in a fantasy gone into a hellish nightmare…..

_**Dream epilogue: **__Hey Lyds I never thought you'd grown into such a beautiful young lady. Beetlejuice takes Lyds in he's arms. I love you he says with tears in he's eyes. Please never leave me? BJ kisses Lyds and then in a puff of smoke Bruja Geista appears with her velvet black cape with an onyx stone and jewels décor around her head and neck and fingers and anklets with a beautiful French corset gypsy like colored white, black and purple long dress. She smiles with her evil crocked teeth dimly yellow and laughs no she wont, not if I can help it. Bruja Geista snatches Lydia and in a puff of smoke Lydia is gone._

Beetlejuice wakes up, he's head hitting he's coffin over screaming.

"Noooooooooooooo! Lydia don't leave me!"

BJ rubs he's head, "Oh shit it was just a nightmare."

BJ grabs he's nut sack and yawns, gets out of bed and makes himself some beetle nut cereal.

"Yummy, Beetle nut cereal!" Smiling he pours milk into it scoops some into he's mouth and crunches on it. Some beetle legs get stuck in he's teeth and uses he's tongue to lick it out and swallow it.

"Yummy!" BJ then chucks the rest down he's throat.

Drinking up all the milk as well.

Then takes he's mug with a picture of himself grinning with beetle's in he's mouth that Lydia took with her camera and put on the mug for BJ's anniversary of when they first met a long time ago it seems.

He poured real Beetlejuice in it, made fresh from beetle guts and slurped it down.

"Yum, yum!" BJ said as he grabbed he's cock again.

"Ah, I feel good, duh, na, na, na, na."

BJ starts dancing to music that appears out of no where with the zap of he's fingers.

Lydia just walks right into he's house and sees BJ dancing in he's PJ's and starts to laugh.

"Oh BJ, I see your still boogieing in your PJ's. Did you wake up late? It's six o' clock?"

"Yes, I've been having nightmares about the boogie lady."

"A, ha, ha, ha! Who's the boogie lady?" Asked Lydia.

"I'd rather not talk about her. Such a long time ago."

"You mean the boogie lady from your dreams is real and you've been keeping her a secret from me and never told me? Beetlejuice!'"Hey babes watch the B word will ya! Thanks!"

Lydia giggles, "Sorry BJ!"

"So are you going to tell me about her or not?"

"Well I'd rather not, in fact I never was but since I'm starting to feel her, I know she's due back in the netherworld soon and I might as well tell you before it's too late.""What?"

"See if the boogie lady comes back she will take me away from you and I'll never come back but if you will help me stand up against the boogie lady it wont happen but I need your help. Last time she trapped me for 50 years and done so more then once but this time if she comes back it will e forever I'm afraid. Sorry Lyds I didn't tell you about her."

"Her? What's her name? Plus why can't you just zap her."

"Oh, no she's more powerful then me, like a witch goddess. Her name is Bruja Geista."

"Why would a witch want a goul like you BJ? Is she ugly?"

BJ laughs, "Oh no, just her teeth. She's pretty in all but she wants a slave but she got quit possessive me back in the day and would be-spell me with her potions and magic and her rich money, and…:"

"BJ!"

"Right, sorry. She fell in love with me Lydia, which I don't blame her. Just like you told me before, I wore on her threw the years. I feel in love to but I didn't know I was be-spelled until the netherworld had her to reincarnate back to Earth because she's so powerful and evil in slaved a bunch of men in the living realm and the netherworld she couldn't be exorcised it just half blinded her eye's. She couldn't be banished to the Saturn sand worm planet because she could materialize in a puff of smoke back here. So they doomed her to reincarnate every 50 years for 100 years in the living realm. She always came back for me and killed any girlfriends or whores I had. Damn her to hell for that!"

"BJ what are we going to do? If you can't defend your self against her what makes you think I can?""Your right, I had a dream you failed and she kidnapped you. Horrible, I awoke feeling like a failure. Then a realized something, not only was I dreaming but it hasn't happened yet and I still have a chance to change things. To make a new future and fresh start.'"How?"

"Well, that's where you come in babes?"

"To do what exactly."

BJ takes Lydia's hand up to him with he's eyes a little teary and asks.

"Will you Marry me Lydia? I love you!"

BJ kisses her hand and takes out a wedding ring from he's pocket the same wedding ring he tried to marry her with years ago and got fucked up by a sand worm and kneels down and presents the ring in he's hand to give to her.

"I don't know BJ. I still feel to young and I don't wanna rush our relationship. I need some time to think. Sorry BJ, I can't."

"I knew it. You mean you wont. Why are you so afraid of marriage? It's the only way I'll be free from Bruja Geista and I wont be bound to the netherworld any more, I'll be free to have a normal life with you."

"I know, I don't mind but I wish there was another way to save you.

I just don't believe in marriage but if it's the only way. I don't want her to enslave you and take you away forever."

"Well, In that case. Will you marry me Lydia?"

"I love you BJ, Yes I will Marry you, even though I'm not ready and it's the only way to save our friendship, I don't want to loose you."

"Oh, come here babes. I love you to. Thanks!"

BJ puts the ring on her figure, and it's silver gold with a big diamond in it.

BJ scoops her into he's arms dunks her down and kisses her and she kisses him passionately back.

_BJ thinks to himself: Surely marrying Lydia is enough to bind me to her and not Bruja_

_Geista and she will loose her spell upon me and I'll be free!_


	6. BJ

**CHAPTER 6**

"**BJ"**

BJ watches TV nervously watching the clock.

"It's almost six o' clock, Lydia is coming by soon."

BJ starts chewing on he's finger nails.

A knock at the door!

"Lyds? Aren't you early!" BJ shouts.

"No, it's Jacque!"

"Humph! Damn! It's not about the rent is it?"

"No!""Good because if it was I ain't opening the door!"

BJ opens the door.

"Hey BJ, good day today, nice to see you. I have an announcement to make. "

"Sure but promise me one thing."

"What!"

"NEVER SAY NICE AND GOOD TO ME AGAIN!"

"That's makes two."

"Jacque I outta!" He rolls up he's sleeve, this better be good?"

"Well yes it is. I know a private group of gamblers and there going to throw who can pull the dirtiest jokes contest. They didn't want you to know of course that wouldn't be fair if BeetleJuice joined then it wouldn't give a chance for any one else to win."

"Huh, I see. So why are you telling me? I mean what's in it for you?"

"If I get you in and you win 50% of the money goes to me."

"Ha! I don't think so! ARE YOU CRAZY! More like 1%."

"BJ you can't get in without me."

"Well see about that."

"Oh really, so do you know who's the group is?"

"How hard can it be. Shouldn't be that hard to find out. Maybe flyers."

"Nope, this is a private club."

"Alright, alright. 5%?"

"Beetlejuice!"

"Ok, ok, 10%?"

"Errrrr! 50%!"

"No fucken way your getting half! In your dreams!"

"Fine then 25%!"

"Oh, that's pushing it Jacque. Alright, alright. I'll do it!"

"I'll be back when I have more information about the location and time."

"Gotcha!"

BJ slams the door in he's face!

A few seconds later another knock on the door.

"WHAT JACQUE I ALREADY TOLD YO….," BJ gets cut off when he opens the door to find Lydia at the door.

"Ooops! Sorry babes! Thought Jacque was still there."

"Oh that's ok. What did Jacque want this time? Still hassling about the rent BJ?"

"No, he, we were just talking about how I'm going to win the most dirtiest joke contest." BJ snorted.

"Ha, ha very funny BJ. Everybody who's anybody knows not to when your around BJ. Who would be crazy enough to throw one against you? I've never heard out of all these years of the nether world trying to stop your pranks why would they provoke you? Unless….?""Oh stop with all the questions babes your starting to act like were already married Lyds."

"Come on Bj just hear me out. As I was trying to say, unless there trying to set you up."

"Now why would they do such a crazy thing like that?"

"Maybe there tired of you always playing jokes on them and they want to get even."

"So now you're a psychic? How would you know?"

"Well I'm not sure. Just a theory I guess?"

"Hmmm! I think about that but I doubt they'd do that. They'd better not."

BJ sits back on the couch and motioned Lydia to sit down besides him.

As Lydia sits down the TV breaks to a commercial.

"…Tired of being depressed and lonely well from the creators of Abilify comes Ablafy sure to get you to cheer up in no time, warning will cause hallucinations, delusions, split personality, impulsiveness, and hostility not recommended for schizophrenics."

"Ha, the products they come up with in the netherworld. I wonder who's behind all of it?"

"Well I swear on my dead ex wife's grave I have nothing to do with this product babes."

"Advertisement paid by Betelgeuse."

"BJ?"

"Sorry babes, long time ago, I still can't believe there selling it. I forgotten all about it."

BJ scratches he's head nervously.

"Oh babes I gotta tell you. I've been nervous and stressed all day long. I couldn't even keep down my food. I can't even concentrate on the TV. I can't stop thinking about you and me. I don't want to rush into things but I'm afraid it's the only way and I worry about that evil but sexy witch, she always get's my soul. I'm afraid what if getting married isn't enough to stop her binding my soul from you?"

"Don't worry BJ, I won't let her take you away from me. You're my best friend. I've been there for you when no one else would and she hasn't. I doubt she even really loves she just uses, though you have a lot in common yet if you put the same chicken with another male chicken as the other won't get along either. I gotta say she reminds me of the long lost sister you've never had.""Ew babes don't say that I fucked her!"

"BJ!"

"Sorry babes!"

"I'm sure she can't have you once your married again."

"Did you ever marry her?"

"No!"

"Still I think we might have to do something more drastic then getting married."

"What?"

"I might have to impregnate you."

"What! BJ, I don't think so. Maybe when I'm thirty. I never even wanted to get married at all. That one is just pushing it BJ!"

"Ya, ya, I know. Sorry. Worth a shot."

"I know something that will cheer you up and take that stress away."

"You do?"

"Ya, I've been thinking. Wondering about last time. I think I'm ready."

"For?"

"A blow job."

"Oh ya, you've read my mind babes. What made you change your mind Lyds?"

"Bj, I'm going to give you a BJ, stop questioning me or I might change my mind again."

"Lips sealed."BJ zip locks he's mouth shut and Lydia giggles then he's lips go back to normal.

Lydia goes down on her knees, pulls down he's pants and takes out he's dirty cock from he's smelly underpants. She strokes it and BJ moans. Lydia goes down on him and starts sucking he's dick. Up and down. "Slirp, slirp, Mmmmm."

Lydia sucks BJ slowly and then goes faster and faster until BJ blows!

"OH!" There he goes in her mouth. She swallows in full.

"Oh babes, I love you!""I love you to BJ!"


	7. Jokes On BJ!

CHAPTER 7

Jokes On BJ!

BJ fly up to a gate and looks at the flyer.

"According to the flyer this is the place babes."

"Are you sure about this BJ?"

"Of course, of course. Your being paranoid Lyds."

"Okay! Alright BJ. Don't say that I warned you."

"Just don't say I told you so if I'm wrong."

BJ enters the gate with Lydia and they walk down a spooky old walkway down the road while the sun is setting the trees seem to move and whisper to each other. Monsters seem to lurk in the shadows whispering and noises coming from the bushes. They keep walking arm in arm for about five minutes until they see a sign that says stop.

"This must be it."

"Looks like a shack in the middle of nowhere. Sounds fishy."

"Oh who cares seems like fun to me!"

BJ and Lydia walk in and they see a gambling table with people dressed in old western clothes playing poker.

"Huh seems like I'm not in the right attire."

"I guess not BJ."

BJ zaps them into proper western attire. Lydia wearing a black and white western old fashioned long dress with a white hate with a black bow and BJ in he's brown long coat and hat and old fashioned clothes.

"So fellas mind if you tell me if I'm in the right place? They say the competition for the best dirtiest jokes win's a large amount of money is here/"

"Yip, your in the right spot."

"So mind if I join in?"

"Well to be a contestant first you have to play us a game of poker."

"Fine with me. I'm in."

"Oh ya just to let you know if you loose you have to pay up."

"How Much/"

"One hundred dollars!"

"Wo, how much if I win the dirtiest contest?"

"Double Plus a shinny award made of Gold plate."

"I'm in!"

"BJ! This sounds like a scam."

"Oh hush and just watch and stop ruining the fun for me Lyds. Sesh!"

"Errrr!"

BJ sits down with them and plays a game of poker. Minutes pass by and he keeps getting misses. Just when he thought he was having he's worst luck he got straight house.

Just in he's worse luck someone else got straight aces. He lost!

"Shit!"

"Okay Beetlejuice! Fes up the mula!"

"Hey com on just give me one more shot!"

"Please just let me into the competition. Com on fellas, help an old friend out well ya Com on, com on, pretty please? Just one more shot! How about it?"

"No! Do you gots the money or not?"

"See about the money, I swore I thought I was going to win so I didn't bring any money."

"Why I outta BeetleJuice!"

"Please no Mr. How about I play you a game and If I win you let BJ go."

"….And if I win?"

"I'll give you twice as much as he owes you."

"Sounds tempting but I know something even better."

"What's that?"

"How about yourself?" He says laughing evilly.

"Ew! Well Okay! Just let BJ go."

"No Lydia you can't have her!"

"It's okay BJ just pray that I win!"

They let BJ go and Lydia sat down to play some poker. Lydia pulls a straight pair of 4 queens. She lays it down. Just when she thought she won he pulls a full house.

"I won sister! Now fes up!"

"BJ run!"

BJ grabs Lydia and tries to fly away but two big fellows husky cow boys stand right in the way. They get grabbed by two men from behind.

"Gotch ya!

"Looks like the joke is on you BeetleJuice!"

One man takes Lydia into a private room and chains her up to he's bed. The other man chains up BJ hands in back with special chains that shock BJ every time he tries to use he's zapping powers he gets zapped times ten.

"Owe! That fucken hurts! What are these things/"

"Those are specially made for you. Every time you use your powers you get zapped times ten back. Don't think you can run away from this one BJ. We were counting on Jacque to deliver that flyer to you we even bribed him. If you didn't already know we rigged the poker game to make you think you had the winning cards and then pull out a better one. There was no contest! The jokes on you BJ! Lets go. Move it!"

"Where are you taking me? Where did you take Lydia?"

"Chained to my bed. Me and the guys are going to share your young hot girlfriend I don't know how you would manage to pull that off. How did you trick her? Anyway, were going to make you the biggest laughing stock of the town."

"Take him to the dressing room."

They take BJ and undress him naked and give him a bubble bath with pink bath bubbles while he screams and shouts.

"No, anything but that no! Wa!"

He starts crying while they have some gay guy named Dick scrub he's naked body while he's friends video tape it.

After that they put BJ in a pink dress with lollie pop pictures all over it. Then strap a dilldo on he's crotch on top of the dress. Then make him suck on a lolly pop sucker while singing Yankee doodle dancing like a ballerina video taping him while he's crying and whining."

"Please stop making me sing and dance in this stupid thing. Please, Oh God no! Stop."

"Keep singing fag boy!"

"Oh, bo, hu, ahhhh! Wa! Yankee doodle…." BJ sings while he crys.

Then one of the boys go from behind and make humping movements from behind BJ making it look like he's doing him from behind while video taping it.

"Ew! Get off of me you fags.!"

"Hey you're the one dressed as a little girl ya queer!"

One of the guys takes out another dildo and tells BJ to get on he's knees and open he's mouth.

"No not that. Please Oh hell no!"

"Open your mouth honey you know you like dick Say it!"

BJ looks into the camera.

"I like dick." Then sucks on the dildo in and out of he's mouth.

"Okay now lets take a ride."

"No more! Where are we going?"

"You'll find out!"

They strap BJ to a little girls bike and tie him up to the wheel while it's tied and hocked onto a car and drive around with BJ ridding the bike wearing all the little girl get up while singing yankee doodle and being video taped by the camera man in the back seat of the car laughing as well as others they pass by in the neither world laughing at BeetleJuice pointing at him. The news people from the newspapers and Neither world TV come out and take pictures of him and video tape him.

They finally drop BJ off at he's place and take the chains off of him and leave. BJ picks up the newspaper already published of him and it read: _BJ the biggest joke of The Neither world! _With a picture of him wearing the pink dress with a dildo strapped to him ridding a little girls bike.

"Fuck! I'm going to kill those guys! Too bad there already dead. I'm just going to have to get even!"

He changes back to he's stripped suit and turns on the TV to see him on the Neither world news ridding a little girls bike. He turns it back off and cusses.

"I bet prince Vince is having a heart attack laughing for the first time at me!"

Back at Prince Vince's castle. Prince Vince picks up the News paper and smiles for the first time when he see's BJ on the cover wearing girly clothes strabed to a lttile girls bike. He turns the TV and watches it on National Neither worlds news and starts laughing for the first time in centuries he grabs he's heart from a heart attach and screams and laughs on the ground gaping for air!

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Owe, I can't breath! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughs prince Vince.

Prince Vince passes out!

Back to Lydia!

"Help BeetleJuice, Help!"

Men try to have their way with Lydia and try to rape her but she keeps kicking them when they try to tie her legs.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't know where you've taken BeetleJuice but all I have to do is say he's name one more time. BeetleJuice!"

BeetleJuice appears!

"Oh. No you don't fucker!"

BJ kicks their ass then zaps them into winding toy operating boy coin dolls.

BeetleJuice zaps Lydia free and off they fly away. Back to BJ crib he find another newspaper by he's door opens it up and says Prince Vince in the Neither world hospital from a heart attack from laughing and he survived but in critical condition.

"BJ! What made Prince Vince laugh so hard he got a heart attack? He never laughs."

"Oh the boys gave me a bubble bath and put me in a little girls dress with a dildo strapped on me and tied me to a girls bike while my hair curled singing Yankee doodle made national headlines as the biggest joke of all neither world and made TV news. He must have saw it.'

"Oh no BJ that's horrible!"

"Tell me about it! I should have listens to you Lyds. Now I can never show my face again." Cries BJ then wraps himself around Lydia and starts sobbing!

"BeetleJuice! BeetleJuice! BeetleJuice!"

Poof, they pop back into Lydia's room.

BJ and Lydia sit on her bed and star into each other's eyes and she cups he's face as he does to her and they star into each others teary eyes until their faces get closer and closer and they start kissing.

"Mmmm!" Says Lydia.

"Yummm!" Replies BJ.

One kiss leads to another kiss until they are grouping each other passionately and so romantically they roll around in each other's embrace. They kiss each other all over. BJ takes off her poncho and she unbuttons BJ's shirt practically ripping it off and licking he's hairy chest and BJ rubes he's head into her boobies and then un hooks her bra and throws it on the floor and sucks on her breasts, Lydia gasps.

"Ugh! Mmmm oh yeah BJ, I love you!"

"Yum, Mmmmm! You make me feel like a man again, thank you, I love you Lyds."

They French kiss again and hug each other tightly in he's arms.

She pulls down he's pants and smelly underwear and tosses them to the ground.

Lydia gives BJ a BJ until he's hard and BJ slips off Lydia's panties onto the floor. Then she sits on he's face with he's tongue in her pussy and tongues it in and out until Lydia is so wet with desire and passion she gets off of BJ and bounces back on BJ lap and gives him a big wet kiss full of lust, passion and desire from he's juicy wet lips onto her passionate mouth French kissing each other full of maddening love. BJ thrusted he's cock into Lydia and they both moaned and groaned in pleasure in delightfully calling out each other's name.

"BeetleJuice! BeetleJuice! Beetle…" Lydia shouted as BJ put he's hands over her mouth.

"Be careful with the B word babes!"

"Oops! BJ I love you!"

Thrusting harder!

"Ugh, BJ, yes, yes, yes! I'm coming! Ughhhhh!"

"Yes, Oh yes I love you!, Ugh, ugh, ughhhh!"

Bouncing hard on top of him until they both came collapsing on each other passionately kissing each other. In their embrace, in love. They fall asleep!

Luckily Delia was out partying with Charles!

BeetleJuice and Lydia slept the rest of the night together in each other's arms.

Sleeping soundly and for the first time BJ didn't snore.! Sweet dreams!


	8. BeetleJuice's Revenge!

**BJ'S REVENGE!**

Now after all that BJ stayed with Lydia for days that lead to weeks. He wouldn't go back to the netherworld after that embarrassing episode. He slept in her bed day after day cuddling in each other's arms.

Though BeetleJuice never told her he's dark fantasies of revenge he'd stayed up while Lydia was sleeping holding her in he's arms. Smiling he had the perfect plane.

Sometimes when they were apart he did go back to he's old road house in the nether world in disguise. Down under a cellar or attic if you must. Laughing like a mad scientist creating he's own work of art, he's revenge. It looked quit satanic if you well. Very evil and barbaric. He feel in love with it. It was sad he would only be able to use it just once.

Finally when the day came, after months of hard labor and sweat he was finished. He laughed maniacally. It was the sickest device contraption ever. These people are going to wish they never played BeetleJuice for a fool again. They were going to suffer for a eternity of pain and no one is ever going to find them in he's own under grown hell he had dug up underground so no one will ever here them scream. The perfect crime. He was going to make hell seem like heaven to these guys for what he was going to do.

BJ laughed again, "!" So load it send shivers down people's spin for hundreds miles in in the netherworld. Sounded like the Devil himself.

The hole he dug was hundreds of miles underground of mazes and boobie traps and torture devices for unwanted guests.

Now the only problem was finding them and bringing them there. As usual he had a trick up he's sleeve.

In a flash he was back at Lydia's bedroom seeming she never called him away in the first place it makes sense he can go back in forth.

Lydia walks in the room from her shower in a towel.

"Ow ya! babes. Want a quickie?"

"Sorry BJ! Not today. I need some rest. Was up too late last night. I'm going to bed early."

"No problem with me. If you don't mind I'll be out prowling around outside for a while for some fresh air."

"As long as your invisible and don't get into trouble this time okay BJ?"

"Okay babes!"

When Lydia turned her back to go into the restroom to dry her hair with a blow dryer. BeetleJuice went back threw the mirror and into the netherworld dressed as a Ninja.

Quietly he's plan came into motion. He quickly and seemingly was able to find all the men back at the shake playing poker still laughing at BJ on what they did to him. Telling all their friends. Each time one left for a smoke or a drink he nabbed them in a Ninja Bag and beat them with a baseball bat until they were unconscious.

Later in he's underground layer hundreds of miles down under he had them with a rope around their neck in he's new satanic contraption. He called, "Hades Helper." Which at frist seemed small but what they didn't know is that it has muilti levels of layers of torture on this machine."

"….And Boy's did I tell you it's alive with a brain. I call him Hades Helper. Someone to keep you company talk trash to you, torture you, tease you, taunt you like for all eternity. Muhahahahahhaaaaaa! Enjoy."

"Noooooo please don't do this. We apologize. We'll make it up to you but not like this. Noooo!" They all whimpered.

"And waste a lovely satanic device such as Hades Helper, Hell no. I didn't make it not to use it. Who else would I use it on? Who else is worthy enough of my anger? I think not and don't worry you can scream as long and load as you want and no one will ever hear nor find out. Plus I'll have camera's on you and sell the videos in the blank market video trade for auction. Muhahahahhahaaaaa!" BeetleJuice laughs.

With a push of a button BeetleJuice zapped the thing to laugh it roared like a volcano. With menacing laughter. It swirled around the boys tightening the ropes around their neck while zapping them with electricity and spraying green sludge all over them.

"YOU ARE NOW MY BITCHES FOR ALL ETERNITY! MUHAHAHAHA! Next level begin torture level two. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Another contraption came out of the circular device in the middle of Hades Helper growing larger. Spikes came out of it twirling around and stabbed them still twirling their insides around. While their screaming. Hades helper began insulting them.

"Don't be such babies. Here's a pacifier to shut you girls up."

Mechanical arms came out of Hades Helper and with the powers of BJ imbued in he's creation materialized a pacifier in their mouths, a diaper, and baby powder powdered all over them. Then the mechanical arms doctored their injuries just so it could torture them again.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR LEVAL 3 BLOOD LUST 8!" Boomed Hades Helper.

Hades Helper twirled and spinned around as another layer drew out of him a 2 feet higher and higher each level more torture devices it would acquire. It tortured them with chain saws, spark plugs on their nipples electrocuting them, gun shoots, nails, drills, hammers, staple guns, teeth, and you name it. Sometimes would embarrass and insult them by every bad word and insult you can think of. It was truly something straight out from hell. Even the Devil would be in such an awe at a device wanting one for himself.

Now when it got to the last level 666, it would rest until next day and start anew.

BeetleJuice left them and materialized back to Lydia's mirror straight threw it and back to her bed where she was sleeping and nestled up against her and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head and smiled. He closed he's eyes and feel asleep and dreamt for the first time in weeks.

He dreamt a dream of making millions selling he's torture videos threw the use of the mortals internet there in the living realm and the netherworld's black market.

Which he did make a lot of money selling but still not a million yet.

He was happy and proud the next days to go on adventures with Lydia in the netherworld and have fun playing practical jokes on everyone again. Soon people forgot what happened to BJ and now were fixed on this poor men he tortured mad news on TV and no one did find out who did it or where they were? BeetleJuice had he's revenge!


	9. Surprise Box

Chapter 9

"Surprise Box"

Mourning awakens with a bloom surge of happiness for BeetleJuice back in the Netherworld. Having a sleep over with Lydia seemed to be a good idea at the time. Though he never would of thought this would happen. This is how it started. The best day turned out for the worst…..

"BeeJay you sure you think having me sleep over at your place is a good idea?"

"Why the hell not? I've been sleeping over at your place all the time?"

"I'm not sure. Let me think about it? Give me a few seconds."

BeetleJuice looks at he's watch tic tock tic tock, few seconds goes by.

"Okay, you thought about it, tell me what did you decide?"

"I need a little bit more time to think about it then that."

"It's already been a few seconds?"

"I didn't mean literally! Biz off and let me think alone for a while."

"Okay, I'll start packing your stuff while I'll wait."

"BeetleJuice!"

'Okay, okay, stop with the B word babes. I'll just go down stairs and see what your parents are up to."

"No BJ!"

"I'll be invisible."

"No. I need time alone. I'm calling you back until I decide."

"Oh come on babes, Lyds?"

"BeetleJuice!"

"Lydia!"

"BeetleJuice!"

Puff he was gone in a flash!

Back in the Netherworld he went to make some room for Lydia cleaning up all the bed bugs and dust mites with he's tongue while he waited.

Back to Earth Lydia went out for a walk to think about things when down a few miles she ran into some strange characters. They were wearing these strange uniforms and a van with a strange symbol. One of them was walking up to someone's house when Lydia went up to him to find out.

"Hey, who do you guys work for?"

"Oh, were Ghost Hunters. We just got a call about some paranormal activity from this 100 year old house."

"Well the house does seem pretty old and run down. What's that strange sybol on your van and your uniform?"

"It's an old Egyptian symbol from the book of the dead."

"What does it mean?"

" The Exorcized!"

"Oh! You exorcise ghosts?"

"Well if it calls for we mostly trap them in a little surprise box and set them free dear child. Away from here! Unless their manavolent of course."

"So you…"

"Exorcise the ones that are too powerful to stay in the magical box. Usually they are demons usually it's rare to find a human spirit able to break free. Though were on are way of discovering an ancient alien device box that can trap even the most powerful demon and harness it's powers, protected by alien magical shield."

"Interesting!"

"Here's my card if there is ever a spook you need to get ride of."

"Thanks! I don't think I'll be needing it."

Off they went and off she goes back to Delia's place back home. She had enough time to think and to come to think of it she made up her mind. She was going to spend the night with BeetleJuice at the Netherworld. She started to think just when you think you have all the time in the world with someone, that it can turn out to be short lived and she wanted to spend as much time with the one she loved the most as much as she could, BeetleJuice.

Back home she's back upstairs pulls down the curtains, lights her candles, and invokes BeetleJuice.

"…Although I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly haunting I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

The walls and the curtains go and she disappears to the Netherworld right in BeetleJuice's bedroom wearing her old red and black poncho.

"Hi, BeeJay! Wow seems like you cleaned up a bit."

"More like what I licked up for lunch."

"Ew, ha , ha, ha!"

"Well it's getting late. I just decided to come wearing this and I didn't care to bring nothing else."

"That's fine with me babes."

They sat down to watch some Netherworld TV when a commercial came on.

"To all Earth breather's. Looking for a product to remove scum but can't find a good enough product in the mortal realm look no further than, Atrox Scum remover sure to remover that nasty scum bag at School, at home, or even in the work place or out in the ghetto. Quickly dissolves scum in no time. Sure way to disinergrate your hard to get ride of problems in no time!"

"Ah, hahahahahahahahaha! BJ I wish I could use that on Clair Brewster!"

"Maybe you can Lyds."

"I don't know. I think that's going to far."

"Ah, don't worry about it your all ready in the Netherworld so you don't have to worry about going to hell for getting ride of problems like Clair because your already in hell."

They both laugh together!

"Mu ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaa! Bwa,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!"

Lydia yawns!

"Looks like your getting tired. Want to go to bed with me already/"

"Ah, sure BeeJay why not."

Off they go to bed where one thing leads to another and their getting it on under the sheets.

Smooching on each other BeetleJuice lifts off her poncho and nibbles on her nipples.

"Mmmmm. BJ, that feels so good." Exclaims Lydia.

"Yummy!" BJ replies.

He starts messaging and caressing her up and down her waist and all the way back to bottom or her ass.

"Ahhh! I love you BJ!"

"Me to!"

BeetleJuice kisses Lydia again and again until they are naked and each other's loving embrace full of lust and passion, the sex is amazing and intense. Thrusting himself in and out of her softly and working he's way up to the climax speeding up yet gentle to the touch. Lydia loving every moment of it.

"Oh ya babes. Ugh, uh huh, oh ooh mmmmmm, Ah!'

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhh, ugh, ugh, ooow, ah huh, wow, ahhhh!"

They orgasm at the same time in each others embrace, they hug each other and Lydia nestles on BJ's chest hugging each other until they fall asleep.

Hours later Lydia wakes up from a terrifying nightmare only to find out she had slept walk in her sleep and is in some weird chamber she never seen before not sure how she found out in her sleep? Dazed in confuse she rubes her eyes. Opens her eyes in looks in horror at some machine popping out of a long big hole in a vast tunnel. She screams.

"BeetleJuice! What the hell is that? Ahhhhhh!"

To be continued…


	10. Hades Helper!

**Chapter 10**

"**Hades Helper!"**

BeetleJuice wakes up from a coma sleep hearing Lydia voice ringing telepathically in he's ears!

"Lydia! Where you go?"

He looks around in panic trying to find her. He looks every where and still cannot find her.

"Fuck! Where in the hell could she have gone, hopefully not out sleep walking somewhere. She's only done that once back at her place. Unless…oh no. Tell me she didn't?"

BeetleJuice goes to he's underground tunnel the only thing he forgot to check and finds it's been under covered.

"Oh no! I'm in trouble and so might be Lyds if I don't get to her soon."

BeetleJuice goes into the tunnels and find Lydia just off the edge of the cliff down into the hole starring in horror at the machine Hades Helper torturing those men and taunting them.

"Lyds, so sorry. How did you get here/"

"I don't know? What is this place, how did I get here? Is this the real hell's like underground torture chamber?"

"Yes it is and I need to get you out of here? Just say my name three times."

"Wait a minute. How did you find me? Can't you just fly me out of here? What about those men? Can't you save them or destroy this machine? BeetleJuice did you make this machine?"

"What me oh no! I just used intuition and followed your scent in a way. I looked every where else for you and I found a tunnel that was opened outside somewhere wondering if you went sleep walking and I found you here."

"Then tell me why those men look like the men that victimized both of us? The same men that were on Netherworld TV and videos being sold on the black market? BeetleJuice tell me the truth?"

"Just say my name one more time and I'll explain Lyds."

"No! You have gone way too far. I know you did this. Why don't you explain to me after you free them and destroy this evil barbaric machine then we'll talk."

"Okay, I'll do it for you. Listen to me, please forgive me Lyds. I'm sorry I went mad, insane more like it for revenge. Please promise not to leave me because of it. I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me?"

"Just do it!"

BeetleJuice sets out a blot of lightening destroying he's Hades Helper machine and sets the men free but they are lifeless on the ground all damaged goods. Lydia wakes them up.

"Hey what happened?" All the men ask?

"You were in a fight with BJ and you lost. You must have gotten a concussion." Lydia lied for BeetleJuice.

BeetleJuice zaps them out of he's house and back outside.

"BeetleJuice!" Lydia yells one last time.

Lydia back in her room starts sobbing on her pillows. Lydia thinks to her self how angry and sad she is at BeetleJuice. He's gone mad and she doesn't know if she can forgive him though she wants to. BeetleJuice comes by the mirror.

"Hey Lyds are you going to let me in."

"No!"

"Do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

"Don't worry I wont rat on you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay. That's a relief."

"Why what would you do to me if I did? Use your machine on me?"

"No, no I would never do that to you Lyds."

"No, how about get angry and beat me up or hit me?"

"No, I promise I would never hurt you no matter how angry. How could I ever get mad at you?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you could do something this evil and fucked up? You went way to far BeeJay."

"I'm sorry you gotta understand what they did to us even so I know what I did was worse but can you imagine the grief and madness they put me threw and on TV I had to get them back I went absolutely insane with madness. I snapped, they didn't leave me alone until I did this then all of the attention went to them instead of me. I wasn't the laughing stock of the town any more. They were!"

"Well I could forgive you, they did somewhat deserve that but I still don't know I can trust you in fact BeeJay I'm sort of scared of you. That was the most barbaric evil machine that's ever seen that scared me and it was alive and it talked and breathed. You gave life to such an evil monster and what does that tell me about you. When I first meet you were a practical joker not an evil monster psycho path. How can I trust one day you wont snap at me and go psycho on my ass?"

"No, never. I love you Lydia! Please let me in. All I want to do is wrap you around in my embrace and go back to bed. Please it's the middle of the night."

"Let me sleep on it!"

"Okay!"

Like that BeetleJuice was gone and Lydia cried her self to sleep.

She thought to her self. All this time she was sleeping with a monster and she was blinded by it she had no idea what a monster he truly is still….and the worst of it she's still in love with him. She always felt she had no choice but keep on forgiving him mistake after mistake. All the numerous adventures they've been on always getting into trouble seems pettily compared to this. For the first time in her whole friendship with BeetleJuice she thought he truly is the Devil.


	11. Ghost Hunters

**Chapter 11**

"**Ghost Hunters"**

Lydia awoke from a slumber deep asleep from a nightmare about BeetleJuice in in the nightmare she only had one option to control he's insanity to let the Ghost hunters suck him into a alien ghost trap box. She awoke knowing what she had to do and she didn't know if she could betray her best friend like that. She looked at the ghost hunters card and cried. After she calmed herself down she picked up her phone and called them.

Meanwhile back in the netherworld BeetleJuice was stressing out.

"Oh shit I've done it this time. Lydia will probably never get back with me. I'm lucky if we can stay friends. Oh shit oh shit! I'm always so stupid thinking I can get away with it. How the hell could she have slept walk there? I had it covered up. She destroyed that in her sleep walking to? Damn! This sucks! Though I made a lot of money on it I'm not sure if all this money is worth my friendship with Lydia?"

Meanwhile back at Lydia's place.

"….Although I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

BeetleJuice appeared in a surprise that she called on him so soon only to be shocked that there were two ghost haunters in Lydia's room.

"What the fuck? Lydia no, you not doing this?"

"Sorry BeetleJuice but that's the last time you'll hear me say your name again."

The ghost haunters let loose the alien ghost sucking magic box and it sucked BeetleJuice right in tight and held him with an alien shielding magic. The box had alien symbols on it and the box was made out of space material they used on their space ship. He was not getting out of there any time soon. If you do ever want to let him out it's a vast majority of alien hologram puzzles, music, invocations, ryms, riddles, and games to unlock this box from it's alien shielding.

"So that's it?"

"Yip that spook wont be bothering you any more."

"Can I keep the box?"

"See we need to use this on other demons and stuff."

"How much?"

"What? I don't know. We could get another one but we made a thousand dollars for this."

"Deal!"

"If you have the money?"

"Yip."

Lydia went to her college trust fund she had in a separate bank account and took a thousand dollars out of it and still had thousands more in the bank for her college. Gave them there money. She got the box.

For the first few days she would talk to BeetleJuice in the box never saying he's name. There was a button on the box you could communicate with him but BeetleJuice would get angry at her and cuss and whine and throw a fit to let him out when smooth talking her didn't work.

"Please Lydia Let me out. I'm so sorry, I love you."

"I love you to that's why I'm keeping you in this magical box so I know you won't get into any more trouble and I'll always have you."

"Nooooooo! Let me the fuck out of this thing! You traitor. I can't believe you would do this to me. I trusted you."

"So did I but you went to far this time."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm turning off this button and I'm not talking to you until you calmed down and learn to except this."

Lydia turned off the button and went to sleep.

The rest of the year she had this relationship with BeetleJuice threw this alien box. Sometimes she would sing to him to calm him down at night when she went to sleep with her box in her arms. He would talk about the times he had her in he's arms sleeping together at night and she would talk about how she does miss he's embrace and at times they would cry together holding her box. They would whine how much they still loved each other and knowing how much it's tormenting him not to be able to touch her. They would talk about the adventures they would go on with each other and he's practical jokes in the Netherworld he missed. Most of all Lydia. He so much wanted to see her smile and at the same time strangle her. Once in a while she'd even masturbate with the box she he could hear her and he could get horny enough to jack off.

"Oh Lyds, Ugh, ahhhh!"

"Mmmmmm ohh yes! Ugh, ugh, ugh! I'm coming. Ahhhh!"

"Owww ya babes."

She breath hard in the box teasing him and he'd breath really hard back and they cum together.

Though after a year it got pretty hard for BeetleJuice and one day he just snapped. Every time Lydia pushed the button to talk to her head snap at her and yell to get him out cussing and violently until one day Lydia had it.

"Get me the fuck out of this box you fucking teasing cunt. You crazy bitch. I'm tired of this shit. Your killing me always teasing me. Let me out and I'll make love to you. You have to forgive me by now it's been a god damn year."

"NO! I'm never letting you out!"

"You bitch! Let me go! Please!"

Shacking her head.

"You bitch! You mother fucken bitch! I'll fucken get you one day when I escape on my own I'll find a way. Maybe someone else will discover me and release me. Someone from the Netherworld is probably wondering where I am and is searching for me right now. So fuck you! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He screamed so load her parents came threw the door and she quickly pushed the button to silence him.

"Lydia who's yelling?"

"Sorry Mother I had the TV on but I turned it off."

"Oh alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Delia goes off and closes the door.

Lydia turns the button back on.

"That was close. I'm sorry but you leave me no choice if you wont be quit then I will take you back to the Netherworld and give you to Ginger the spider to watch over you and she can tap dance all over you for all eternity because no one knows how to solve the puzzle to free you. It's with alien hieroglyphics and symbols to advanced no human dead or alive can solve. They would have to be human. This is the end for you my dear friend."

"Go to hell Lyds this is the last time you ever call me friend. I will never say your name either. That's a promise just like you haven't said my name in a year. Fuck you!"

Lydia pushed the button to silence him.

For the first time in a year said the summoning spell of BeetleJuice to go to the netherworld one last time before she head's to college.

"….Although I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary ghostly hauntings I turn loose, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

Puff back to the Netherworld she walked up to BJ's road house and before she entered she pushed the button to talk to him one more last time.

"Hi, I'm sorry I have to do this. I never thought it would end this way. I will always love you BJ. I'm going off to college now maybe one day I'll come back for you but there's no guarantee that you'll ever get out of this box. By BeetleJuice!"

"Goodbye Lydia!"

She pushed the button off and went inside and to her surprise instead of meeting Ginger or Jacque she meet for the first time, Bruja Geista!


	12. Bruja Geista!

**Chapter 12**

**Bruja Geista!**

"Hi, my name is Bruja Geista. Do you know where BeetleJuice is? It's been a long time and I came a long way. I'm not leaving till I find him. He's an old friend."

"Yes I do. I heard a lot about you. My name is Lydia in case you cared to ask. I let you talk to him your self.'

Lydia pushes the button.

"Geista?" BeetleJuice responded.

"BeetleJuice? What are you doing in there? Come out!"

"He can't he's been a bad boy and been trapped in this box for a year and is enchanted with alien magic and you'll never be able to figure out this puzzle box to set him free."

"What! Did you do this to him? I outta turn you into a rat you rascal. How dare you do that to him."

"Why not keeps you way from him and he's safe from you're be-spellment over him. Here you can have him. I'm leaving and never coming back. He went to far. I don't expect for you do understand."

Geista takes thee box.

"Yes, I do understand little girl and I don't give a fuck. Your just a goodie two shoe spoiled brat always getting her way with him I bet. Yes my psychic powers senses a lot about your history together. I'll promise you I'll free BeetleJuice and I'll be there when he guts you in your sleep. He'll be mine and we'll be together again. I promise you dear girl your no match for this witch bitch! I'll promise you he's revenge."

"Correct you an evil witch bitch whore and to stupid to free him. It's shielded against all power. Go ahead and try. By!"

Just like that Lydia was gone and this is when BeetleJuice realizes she's now he's enemy and he's true love was indeed Bruja Geista.

"Hi BeetleJuice I'll find a way to free you. What the hell did you do to get yourself into this mess?"

"Long story babes! I have to admit but I'm so glade you're here."

I'm going to try to solve the puzzle first.

She pushes another button on the front with some strange alien start symbol button. This holographic puzzle emerges and she solved it and then a game, solved it, the correct music beat, solved it, a rym solved it, an old pagan invocation, solved it, but failed at the riddle and that was the last one and each time the game with start a new with a different one and each time she would mess up something else. The second time she failed at the music, the third time the game, then the puzzle, then the invocation.

"Oh come on solve this thing already babes."

"Sorry BeetleJuice but I need a break. I'll try again later. Meanwhile we have a lot of catching up to do. I'm quit astonished by this box it's the best game, puzzle I've ever had. I would like to meet the aliens behind this piece of work but then again maybe I don't."

"Good point!"

BeetleJuice and Bruja Geista talked for hours on end catching up on old times. Day after day she tried to crake the puzzle and still couldn't. Though she never gave up. She'd never leave he's side always talking to him. Flirting and singing to him. Stay up at night talking sweet sex talk to each other.

"Love you BeetleJuice. Goodnight my ghoul."

"Goodnight my Bruja. Love you!"

She cuddled with the box and fell asleep. This continued on for another year. She did everything with the box. She did her magic, art, gardening, weaving, cooking, picnics, movies, play music, and sometimes played jokes on others for him with her powers. BeetleJuice loved her to death. Marjorly in love again with her. He was dying to get out of the box to make love to her and sometimes would pray to the devil to get out.

Until one day he's wish came true…

"Yes I did it, I solved the puzzle!"

The puzzle spiraled a portal of black an white, BeetleJuice's portal and she had to stick her hand and reach for him in a certain amount of time and just when she got he's head out the portal closes.

"Oh no! Sorry BeetleJuice I'll try again."

"Fuck God damn time I got out of there. Please wait a few minutes before you try again I'm so happy that I'm out I wanna have some fun."

"Yes darling! Smooches."

Bruja Geista kisses him passionately and BeetleJuice just devours her kiss making out with her over and over. Licking her and she kisses him all over her face. Playing with he's hair.

"Mmmmmm. That feels so good." Says BeetleJuice.

"Oh I love you beetle…"

"Call me BeeJay."

"BeeJay."

"Why don't you let me kiss you some place else for a while."

"Mmmmmm. Yum sounds like a good idea."

She took he's head down to her crotch and he ate her pussy.

"Yum, yum, Mmmmmm. I love your pussy, lick, lick, lick."

"Mmmmmm, I love you!"

He rubs he's head in her pussy. She moans.

He munches way on her pussy until she comes.

After they have a little nap together. She starts right on the puzzle magic box. Finally after three tries she gets it and the portal opens up and she grabs the rest of BJ out and puts him back together again.

"Yes I'm finally free! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Your turn BeetleJuice!"

Bruja Geista gets down on her knees and sucks he's dick.

"Mmmmmm! Slurp, slurp. Yummy!" She moans!

"Oh ya, Mmmmmm. I love you. You suck so good. Harder. Faster! Yes, yes, yes. Ugh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" BeetleJuice comes inside of her mouth, she swallows.

"Now it's our turn together."

They lock arms on each other he cups her face and the other brushing her brown hair and just kisses her so hard and passionately and hard full of lust and maddening love. She kisses him back while brushing threw he's blonde hair.

"I love you BeeJay!"

"I Love you Bruja Geista! Make love to me."

"Yes, darling."

He twirls her around in he's arms and lifts her up to he's bed and makes passionately love to her. Thrusting into her slowly to make it last without hissing and cussing. Starring into each others eyes smooching each other. Caressing and molesting each other. Rolling around in each other's embrace impassionedly in souls intertwined together they merge each other's metaphysical energy into each other for a moment they become one with this tantric energy merging with each other in pure ecstasy. They moan and whimper so hard and pleasurable painful orgasm made her scream like a banshee and him squeal like a pig. They had never came so hard in each others life. She rolled over to the side of him.

"Well they call you the ghost with the most for a reason don't they. You're a pro!"

"Well thank you my sugar pie. That was great. I'm sleepy now. Goodnight."

She rolls over on top of him and sleeps in he's embrace.

"Goodnight, I love you BJ!"

They went to sleep together the best sleep they had in years. They went to sleep knowing tomorrow is the start of a new life together for rest of their lives together. He forgot all about Lydia and he had he's plans on how he was going to get her back and he smiled at he's plans for both of them.

Sweat dreams until Next Time!


	13. Prince Charming!

**CHAPTER 13**

"**PRINCE CHARMING!"**

BeetleJuice awakens with a smile on he's face and the sun beaming down on him threw the window with Geista in he's arms.

"Ahhhhhhh! Well today's the day my dear." Yawns Beetle.

"Oh, Lydia huh? Well what do you have planned up your sleeve Beetle?" Asked Geista.

"Oh well I had a lot to think about. We've been friend's for a very long time. Even when I was trapped in the box she still talked to me and tried to be my friend until I couldn't take it any more and cussed at her like a sailor man. That's when she gave me to you and think until me now I dreaded seeing you again. Now I'm thrilled. The irony! Ha, ha, ha!"

"What?"

"Besides I've been thinking about various practical jokes and other shit I could do to her but so far what I've come up with is not enough. The only thing that could match me being held in that box is to put her in a cage and make her listen to a marathon of it's a small world after all recording while poking her with a stick over and over or trap her in the box but I would have to kill her first because it only works on poltergeist or demons. Then I wouldn't have to feed her because the only thing I would feed her is my shit. Ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Your so funny and twisted sense of humor Beetle. Your so nasty. Why don't you just turn her into a toilet Lid that would make use to her name Lydia. Perfect nick name for her would be Toiletas Lyds. Disgusting pigs and slobs all over the netherworld would use her for a quarter each. Mu, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha, very funny Geista. That would be going to far. Besides I respect her more then that. I couldn't do that to her after all she has done for me. No, I wish I was still her friend."

"Oh there, there, BeeJay! You don't need that lesbian Goth dike any more now that you have me. I love you." She pats him on the back then sooths it as she hugs BJ and gives him another kiss on he's check then smiles.

"Hey, hey don't talk to her like that. Not yet. I don't think I'm ready to confront her I need some time." Whines BeeJay as he starts sobbing he floats away into the restroom.

Bruja Geista walks over and taps on the door gently.

"Hey man, I'm sorry BeeJay. I was just trying to cheer you up. I guess I didn't realize how close you two where. Come out. Please."

"Oh, alright."

BeetleJuice comes out with he's eyes blood shot red, slouching down.

"Oh Beetle. You look terrible."

"Thanks!"

"Come on sit here on the couch and I'll pamper your feet."

"Lick them?"

"No message them."

"Okay, but I got to warn you there pretty smelly."

"Like always BeeJay."

He leans back and smiles. She takes off he's stinky socks and messages them.

"Pee you BeetleJuice. They sure are stinky. I can see the green odors vaporizing off of them."

"Ha, ha, ha. Go ahead and smell them." He wiggles he's toes.

She starts laughing.

"Oh BeetleJuice you always crack me up." She smiles back at him and continues.

After a half an hour of grueling torment over he's smelly feet, she finishes.

"All done. Now I have to wash my stinky hands. So BJ have you decided what you have planned for Lydia?"

She gets up to wash her hands.

"Yes, were going to pay her a little visit."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

"Oooo, surprises. I like surprises. You always have tricks up your sleeve BJ."

"Yes, I sure do."

They fly off to Lydia's window.

"Hmmm, she's not there. She might be attending college?"

"Too bad. I really wanted to see your surprise."

"Oh, in time you will. Just be patient."

Then they hear the door turn but instead of Lydia it turns out to be her Mother and Father Delia and Charles.

"Oh, Charles she's still not back home. She's been gone for two years. What if something happened? We didn't even know until now. All this time we thought she was going to college."

"Don't forget the money. Oh, Delia. She's probably didn't want to go to college and was too ashamed to tell us and ran away."

"Hopefully not knocked up."

Then they left and shut the door behind them.

"Huh, that's interesting. Lydia never came back home after she dropped me off to you?"

"She's still in the Netherworld? Where in the Netherworld would she be besides with you she has no where else to go?"

"Oh, I know where she'd go. The question is not where it's whom? That would be to her prince charming. Prince Vince. Traitor! I bet that's who she went to."

"Well lets go find out."

Poof they were back in the netherworld. Right back in he's front porch.

"Hey the Newspaper arrived!" Says BeeJay.

He picks up the newspaper and too he's surprise,….BeetleJuice eyes drop.

"Oh, no looks like she's the one with tricks up her sleeve. Boy this is a surprise. Turns out Lydia is on the front cover of the newspaper with you know who?"

"Oh, no. Who?"

"Prince Vince. That Traitor. They're announcing their wedding on front page."

"Oh man, that lucky bitch! I can't believe I thought she could have dissed you for another woman."

"I wish!"

BeetleJuice stayed up all night long drinking he's favorite green beetle sludge all mopie and depressed. He sent Geista away to go back home for a while. So he could be alone for a while. He started crying.

"Bo, who, oooo. I miss Lydia! She should have been mine. It's my fault. I don't love Geista like I loved Lydia. I'd really rather be with her but I can't tell her or break her heart. Maybe in time I keep telling myself I'll get over Lydia and love Geista more but I'm not sure if I can ever get over Lydia. Not my Lyds. Damn you Vince!"

He starts crying harder and pounding he's legs and arms on the floor like a cry baby.

" I won't let it happen. I'm sorry Lydia. I coming back for you!"

BeetleJuice goes off drunken and alone wearing a black ninja suit on he's way to the castle.

Minutes later he's flown there and takes out a black cord with hocks on them to thrown on to something until it catches on to something.

"Ha, I hocked it on to something!"

He climbs the wall and looks into each window looking for Lydia.

"Damn it. Where are you Lydia? Maybe this window."

He looks into it and he's jaw drops down in surprise. To he's horror he finds Lydia in bed with prince Vince making love.

"Ohh, Vince! Oh yes. Ugh, ugh, uh, yes, yes, yes." She orgasms.

Prince Vince still showing no facial expression just stars at her like he's dead corpse laying there with Lydia on top of him.

"Thank you for the 24th time my fair Lydia."

"Maybe this time I will get pregnant. I mean we only get a chance about once a month for the last two years."

"Yes, well I'm very busy man being the prince in all. Soon you will be my princess and that comes responsibility as well."

"Yes, I know. Oh I love you! Deadly Vu' I feel exhausted." Lydia sighs as she faints on the bed right next to him.

"Good night My fair princess."

"Good night my prince.'

BeetleJuice just starred with jealous envious eyes. With pure blood lust. All he could think of doing was to wait while they were asleep and strangle him.

He stood there which seems like forever not moving an inch just starring at them with the evil eye. Until he was sure they were fast asleep.

Using he's finger nail he traces a big O and pop the glass out without breaking it.

He silently climbs in. takes he's black head bandanna, walks over to Prince Vince and quickly wraps it around he's neck and he starts chocking him. Lydia awakens to the commotion.

"BeetleJuice! What the hell! No! Stop get off of him!"

She pounces on he's back and tries pulling him off but it's no use.

"I'll never let you have her! Lydia you traitor! How could you?"

Prince Vince still very calm and shallow lets him chock him for a while and then zaps he's ass with a lightening bolt.

"You dumb ass I'm already dead! You can't chock me to death because I'm already dead!"

"I Know that I just wanted to do that for fun."

"Guards!"

"I don't think so!"

BeetleJuice transforms into a hunch back and grabs Lydia and off they go into the night.

When he fly's back to he's place he ties Lydia up to a chair in he's house.

"BeetleJuice! What do you think your doing? They'll come looking for you here."

"Lydia! Why? How could you? Not just to me but your family and your future? You were suppose to go off to college but what I heard from your parents you never came back home."

"That's because after I left you I ran into prince Vince on my way back and he convinced me into staying a while to catch up on old times. Then days and weeks seemed to pass by then one thing led to another and we fell in love."

"You really hate me that much?"

"No, I've gotten over that. I forgive you BJ. I never thought you'd be free and here you are. Gone to rescue me again but this time I don't need to be rescued."

"Oh really we'll see about that. Now say my name one more time and you'll see."

"BeetleJuice!"

Poof there back to her room.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Oh, because it's time to pay ol' chuck a visit."

BeetleJuice takes out he's hand and uses he's finger nail to swipe Lydia's wrists and using her voice he says.

"Oh Delia I'm back home!"

He becomes invisible.

"Fuck that hurts! BJ how could you! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No more like committed to the mental hospital for attempted suicide."

"What?"

Lydia's parents Delia and Charles come crashing into the room.

"Oh my God Lydia your back home. Oh, no you slit your wrists. Charles she trying to kill herself."

"Oh my pumpkin! We need to get you some help."

They rush her to the ambulance and get her wrists sowed up and inject her with some more blood. After that they have her committed to the mental hospital the next day.

That's when BeetleJuice appeared to her.

"Oh BeetleJuice don't you think you've gone too far? We'll I guess you won. I'm never going to get out of her according to my mother. She'll make sure I'll never leave her again. Damn you BeeJay!"

"Maybe one day you'll thank me. Maybe we can even be friends again. I still remember all the fun adventures we had and all the great times we shared. You growing up and becoming a woman. We falling in love and making love." He smiled.

"Yes BeetleJuice I remember. I miss that as well. I'm sorry, I would love to stay your friends but I love Vince to. I can't have both of you."

"I know that why I choose for you. So you don't need to worry about hurting anyone's feelings because it's all taken care of your with me now. I'll stay here with you and make sure you'll never leave me again. Prince Vince and Geista can fuck each other for all I care because I'll I want is you. I didn't realize how much I loved you until I saw you together with him. Filled me up with a jealous rage I've never felt for a long time. You're the one I love. I know you still love me. You may love Vince and I may love Geista but not like the kind of love we had for each other. It's different. I will not give you up. I will never love any one the way I love you Lydia!"

Tears come down her eyes and she looks up at him with loving eyes and starts to cry.

"Oh BeetleJuice! I miss you Please take this vest off of me so I can give you a hug?"

He zaps it off of her. Then she pounces on top of him and starts punching him in the face.

"Ahhhhhhh! Damn you! Take this! You son of a bitch. You ass hole. I love you!" Punches him a few more times.

BeetleJuice rolls on tope of her and holds down her arms. Then he gives her a big kiss. Lydia kisses him back. Over and over again. They roll around making out with each other, grouping each other until they were naked. BeetleJuice gets on tope of her and rides her like a cow boy.

"Oh Lydia I love you. Ugh, ugh, uh. Mmmmm."

"Yes, yes, yes, Ugh, ugh, uh, Yes, yes, yes." Then they orgasm.

They collapse in each others arms and BeetleJuice nestles in between her boobs.

"BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice, BeetleJuice!"

Poof there back in he's bedroom in the netherworld.

"Oh I love you BJ!"

"I love you to Lydia!"

They fall asleep with each other until right the very next day.

"Ahhhh! Good mourning BeeJay. I see your up in about floating over me."

"Well I woke up before you and thought to let you sleep in a little bit longer. You look so lovely while your asleep."

"Why thank you. What time is it any way?"

"Oh noon."

"I was sleeping that long?"

"Yes. I didn't mind."

"What are we going to tell Vince and Geista."

"I'll make up something."

"No lies. We tell them the truth. It may hurt but they need to know."

"Yes I suppose your right."

BeetleJuice floats down and settles next to her and gives her a kiss. They passionately make out with each other. Giggling and sighing they cuddle.

An hour later they go off to Bruja Geista's house but she wasn't there. So they decide to go see Prince Vince.

"Hi your lowness It's me Lydia."

"So he decided to bring you back?"

"Actually we've come with unfortunately with sad news. Sorry to tell you this but I cannot Merry you Prince Vince because I love BeetleJuice. Though I still love you it's just different with him. He's my first and we've been friends for so long he kind of grew on me. I hope you understand. Plus your always too busy to be with me or any one else. That's why your so depressed."

"Yes, unfortunately so. I understand. You may leave."

"I hope we can stay friends?"

"Fri..ends, yes, I guess we can be friends?" He says very slowly and sadly.

It starts to rain outside.

"By the way do you know where Geista might be."

"Yes my Guards took her when they found her at your place instead of you. She will be realized soon. In fact we got to be good friends in the short while you were gone. In fact she loved my music Tragedy. She listened to it all day with me. I told her she's the only one I know who like my music. She found that hard to believe. She even tried to kiss me but I couldn't."

"Guards bring me Geista."

Geista comes out with the guard.

"Hello."

"Seems like you can go now."

"Sorry Geista but me and Lyds are back together again. Though we can still be friends."

"I should have known you two would probably get back together again when I saw into your sad blood shot red eyes I new you were still I love. Go on I'll be ok. We shall stay friends."

Off they went.

"Just a minute Geista, you don't have to leave if you don't want to?"

"Well in that case I'll stay."

It stopped raining and both Lydia and BeetleJuice walked off Happily together arm in arm.

"I guess you're my prince charming after all BeetleJuice. My hero, my sun God, my demon, my ghoul, my ghost with the most, my friend, my lover."

"My wench!"

"Beetle!"

"Just joking. Your always be my Lyds, babes."

They chuckled and he grabbed her and off they flew off into the sunset. Back to their place were they made love.

That my folks how the story ends but not quit you see. Lydia got pregnant not just with BeetleJuice's seed but with Prince Vince's seed as well making twins. One had black hair and the other was dirty blond, which off course was BeetleJuice's kid, she had blue eyes with tiny bit of greenish yellow near her black pupil. They were both girls. The black haired kid had yellowish brown eyes. Her name was Annex, BeetleJuice's daughter was named Gina Juice. Prince Vince and BeetleJuice became good friends and helped Lydia raise their children together and Prince Vince gave them child support which lead them to be very rich.

As for Bruja Geista she fell madly in love with Prince Vince and they got married and had two children together. A girl and a boy. Her name was Vivian and he's name was Avian. Geista became princess Bruja Geista and Prince Vince.

After a year BeetleJuice proposed to Lydia by the lagoon which she leaped into he's arms and said yes. This time their wedding was perfect and unlike last time he got her another ring. Every one was at her wedding even the madalins and BeetleJuice parents and Lydia's dead ghostly mother with her step mother and father, her friends, the devil was there as well an old friend of BeetleJuice. So Was the demon sun God BeetleJuice which was an ancestor of BeetleJuice Jr. he's mother named him after he's great, great grandfather. They happily got married and danced and drank and partied and went off to their honey moon in the living realm before leaving back to the netherworld again. Which was very saucy and romantic bedroom honey mooners sweet in Las Vegas. They gambled like crazy and this time won. They mad love again and again rolling a round in money.

They moved into a new mansion of their own in the nether world.

They lived happily ever after!

THEE END!


End file.
